O wyższości pisma
by RowanSs
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Lecząc rany po spotkaniu z Moriarty'm, Sherlock i John niespodziewanie odkrywają, jakie dobrodziejstwa mogą płynąć z możliwości używania komórek.


Pierwsze tłumaczenie z fandomu _Sherlocka ;) _Urocza, ciepła "miniaturka", w której zakochałam się od pierwszego przeczytania.

**Tytuł oryginału:** _I prefer to text_

**Autor:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 6 3 7 5 9 8 / e l l i e _ h e l l

**Zgoda:** _jest_

**Link do oryginału: **h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 7 2 3 8 3 / 1 / I _ P r e f e r _ t o _ T e x t_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>O wyższości pisma<strong>

Cała historia zaczęła się w szpitalu, w którym to stopniowo dochodzili do zdrowia po spotkaniu z Moriarty'm. Ze względu na różnice w umiejscowieniu obrażeń, każdemu z nich przydzielono inną salę. Sherlock wylądował na oddziale, zajmującym się zaburzeniami mięśniowo—szkieletowymi, podczas gdy Johnowi przypadła chirurgia urazowa. Na nic zdały się prośby i zaczepki — w jednakowych ilościach płynące od Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Szpitalny personel pozostał nieugięty. Sherlockowi nie pozwolono dzielić sali ze swoim przyjacielem, co w ostateczności przyniosło tylko więcej szkody niż dobrego, gdyż teraz ich lekarze musieli latać pomiędzy oddziałami, by jakoś zapowiedz jego znudzeniu i osamotnieniu.

Od kiedy zamieszkali razem z Johnem, nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, aby byli odseparowani od siebie na tak długi czas. Sherlock rozłąkę przeżywał bardziej niż John, zważywszy głównie na fakt, iż ten był obecnie nieprzytomny, a tym samym w ogóle nieświadomy zaistniałej sytuacji. Znudzenie, brak snu i straszny ból, jaki brunet odczuwał, też miały z tym nieco wspólnego. Mimo to, nie zdecydował się na zażycie morfiny — cierpienie wyostrzało mu zmysły.

Mycroft był u niego częstym gościem, co zapewne okazałoby się niezmiernie irytującym przeżyciem, gdyby nie to, że stale dostarczał mu przy tym wiarygodnych informacji o stanie zdrowia Johna.

Pewnego wspaniałego wieczora jego brat przyniósł ze sobą dwa prezenty — wieść o tym, że John w końcu odzyskał przytomność oraz zupełnie nową komórkę.

— Oba wasze telefony uległy zniszczeniu w momencie zawalenia się budynku, dlatego też dostajecie nowe. Używajcie ich rozsądnie — powiedział, po czym skinął krótko głową i wyszedł.

Sherlock od ręki rozpakował pudełko i westchnął z ulgą, gdy opuszki jego palców odruchowo znalazły swoje miejsce na klawiaturze BlackBerry. Znajomy dźwięk, jaki wydawał, gdy się go otwierało, działał na niego tak samo, jak urzekająca symfonia. Niemal drżąc z podekscytowania możliwością ponownego połączenia się ze światem, ułożył się na swojej stercie poduszek i otworzył okienko, by napisać wiadomość:

_Mycroft powiedział, że się obudziłeś. Witaj z powrotem._

Właściwie to nie oczekiwał żadnej odpowiedzi; John prawdopodobnie w dalszym ciągu był przeraźliwie słaby i zmęczony, a w dodatku znajdował się na środkach przeciwbólowych.

By jakoś zabić czas, zaczął buszować po Internecie. Czytał wszystkie sensacyjne doniesienia z kilku ostatnich dni, szukając zbrodni, które mógłby rozwiązać, nie ruszając się przy tym ze szpitalnego łóżka. Nie minęła chwila, gdy telefon wydał krótkie _pip_, obwieszczając przyjście nowej wiadomości.

_Mówił mi o twoim stanie. Jak sobie radzisz? Siejesz już zamęt wśród pielęgniarek? Proszę, nie terroryzuj ich!_

Sherlock fuknął cicho, nie przestając zręcznie manewrować palcami po drobnej klawiaturze.

_Nie zajmuję się niczym podobnym. Tutejsza herbata jest okropna. Chodź i zrób mi swoją. _

Z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić jak dwa piętra niżej, były lekarz wojskowy z głową szczelnie obwiniętą bandażami, nie może się zdecydować, czy powinien się w tym momencie roześmiać czy oburzyć. Przywoływał z pamięci obraz jego palców — zręcznych, gdy musiały zszywać rannego człowieka, lecz niezdarnych, kiedy chodziło o sprzęt elektroniczny — wolno naciskających małe klawisze.

_Powołując się na Mycrofta, niedługo powinieneś czuć się na tyle dobrze, że będziesz już mógł jeździć na wózku. Wtedy to Ty zrobisz mi herbatę. _

Sherlock skrzywił się na samą myśl o wózku inwalidzkim. Chociaż bardzo chciał zobaczyć Johna, nie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa krążenia w czymś takim po szpitalu o gabarytach małego państewka. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w momencie, gdy dostanie już taką możliwość, prawdopodobnie rzuci się na niego bez chwili wahania.

W międzyczasie zamierzał rozkoszować się możliwością rozmowy, którą Mycroft — tak wspaniałomyślnie — mu zapewnił.

_Jak się czujesz?_ — odpisał.

_Wszystko mnie boli i mam zawroty głowy. A Ty?_

_Wszystko mnie boli i jestem znudzony. Telefon mi pomaga. _

_To było miłe ze strony Twojego brata. Przyniósł mi też czekoladki. Poczęstowałem go jedną, co mnie nieco rozbawiło. Pomyślałem wtedy o Tobie. _

Na ustach Sherlocka wykwitł uśmieszek. Jemu Mycroft nie dał żadnych słodkości — sprytny i taktyczny ruch z jego strony. Sherlock nie tylko by ich nie przyjął, ale zacząłby również serię złośliwych docinek związanych z dietą.

_Myślę, że Ciebie lubi bardziej niż mnie._

Od kiedy zaczęli smsować, brunet porzucił dalsze przeglądanie stron internetowych i siedział teraz wpatrzony w ekran telefonu, czekając na odpowiedź Johna.

Która nie nadchodziła.

Zdobył się na ignorowanie tego faktu jeszcze przez kolejne dziesięć minut, po czym wysłał kolejną wiadomość:

_John?_

Minęło piętnaście minut, a jego komórka dalej milczała.

_JOHN!_

Nie powinien tak się tym przejmować — _nie chciał_ czuć tego lęku, lecz nie zważając na swój wciąż racjonalnie działający umysł, który podszeptywał mu, że John jest bezpieczny; najprawdopodobniej po prostu zasnął, a snu bardzo przecież potrzebował do szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, Sherlock w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak.

Zrzucając winę na paranoję, której ewidentnie nabawił się po tym, jak Moriarty postanowił udekorować jego przyjaciela kamizelką z materiałem wybuchowym, użył swojego nowego telefonu, by zadzwonić na chirurgię urazową i poprosić tamtejszą pielęgniarkę, żeby sprawdziła, czy u Johna wszystko w porządku.

Kilka minut później potwierdziła, iż rzeczywiście — mężczyzna spał i miał się dobrze, co pozwoliło Sherlockowi odetchnąć i wrócić do przeglądania stron.

Minęło parę godzin. Brunet zajęty był właśnie pisaniem maila do Lesterade'a, w którym żądał od niego dokładniejszych informacji w sprawie podwójnego morderstwa, które popełniono dzień wcześniej. Wyjaśniał mu również, że z łatwością ją rozwiąże, jeśli tylko dowie się trochę więcej o wszelkich wyjazdach za granicę, jakie ostatnimi czasy podejmowały ofiary.

W tym momencie jego komórka zabrzęczała.

_Przepraszam, zasnąłem._

_Wiem._

_Sherlocku, na Boga, nie napastuj moich pielęgniarek!_

_W życiu. Jak się czujesz?_

_Dalej obolały. W głowie też mi się ciągle kręci. A jak z Tobą?_

_Nuda. Mam nadzieję, że Lestrade pozwoli mi rozwiązać pewną sprawę._

_Jeśli jest świadomy, że to najlepsze wyjście dla niego, to pozwoli. _

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho, po raz kolejny żałując, że nie dzieli pokoju ze swoim przyjacielem, a zamiast tego tkwi tu zupełnie sam. Wizja jazdy na wózku nie wydawała się już tak odstręczająca, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie pozwolono mu z niego skorzystać. Sherlock musiał _zobaczyć_ Johna; na nic zdawały się jego zdolności obserwacyjne, jeśli nie mógł _patrzeć_. Póki nie ujrzy przyjaciela na własne oczy, nie będzie w stanie ocenić, w jakim stanie rzeczywiście się on znajduje.

Pomimo iż brakowało mu obecności Johna, wciąż istniał jeden powód, dla którego brunet obawiał się ich ponownego spotkania: rozmowa o tym, co wydarzyło się na basenie. John z pewnością będzie chciał poruszyć ten temat. Nie miał natury Holmesa — zamiast ignorować przykre doświadczenia, musiał je z chirurgiczną precyzją analizować. W końcu Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że jest przecież w posiadaniu urządzenia telekomunikacyjnego, które może mu tę rozmowę ułatwić — bez widoku ciemnobłękitnych oczu Johna, które wykazywały nadzwyczajną tendencję do wwiercania mu się w głąb czaszki, by sprawdzić, co w danym momencie czuje.

_Czy Moriarty coś Ci zrobił, po tym jak Cię uprowadził?_

_Nie możemy z tym zaczekać?_

_Nie._

Wyobraził sobie jak John wzdycha, leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku. Jak wciąż osłabioną dłonią przejeżdża po twarzy i włosach — nie, po włosach nie, głowę ma całą w bandażach.

_Nic mi nie zrobił. Wciąż go nie złapali, prawda?_

_Nie. Mycroft stara się go namierzyć, ale jeśli Moriarty sam nie będzie chciał się ujawnić, to wątpię, aby coś mu to dało. _

_Powinieneś uciec, gdy miałeś okazję. Wtedy tylko jeden z nas byłby przykuty do łóżka. _

_Nie bądź śmieszny. Gdybym uciekł, leżałbyś teraz martwy._—Zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę, zanim dopisał dalszy ciąg. — _To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś zrobił dla mnie coś takiego. _

_Do usług._

Mankamentem w komunikowaniu się poprzez wiadomości tekstowe, był brak brzmienia oraz intonacji, z jaką wypowiadano słowa. Sherlock nie mógł doszukać się znaczenia ostatniej wiadomości Johna. Miała być poważna, sarkastyczna, a może żartobliwa? Wciąż rozważał wszystkie możliwości, kiedy otrzymał kolejnego smsa:

_Cieszę się, że obaj żyjemy. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym to tylko ja ocalał._

Kiedy to czytał, coś lodowatego przebiegło Sherlockowi wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Przyjacielowi udało się ubrać w słowa coś, co jemu samemu zaprzątało umysł już od momentu, gdy uratowano ich z basenu.

_Ja też. _

Po tym postanowili skierować rozmowę na nieco lżejszy tor i porozmawiać o czymś przyjemniejszym, jak chociażby o kwiatach i kartkach, które dostali (John dostał więcej), o słodyczach, jakie przynosili im ludzie (tych też John dostał więcej), oraz o fakcie, że jego przyjaciel z reguły był bardziej rozpieszczany.

Następnego dnia doktor zajmujący się Sherlockiem, dał mu pozwolenie na użycie jednego z wózków inwalidzkich, będących własnością kolosalnego szpitala. Tych z regulowanym oparciem na wypadek, gdyby musiano umieścić go w pozycji leżącej, ze względu na nagły spadek ciśnienia. Sherlock nie pisnął nawet słówkiem, gdy pielęgniarka pomagała mu usiąść na wózku. Nie dbał o to, że tym dziwolągiem na kółkach nie da się prawie sterować. Miał gdzieś, że zanim dotarł do windy, pot lał się już z niego strumieniami. Po chwili siedział w pokoju Johna, na powrót czując, że wszystko jest takie, jakie zawsze powinno być.

Zaczął spędzać tam większość swojego czasu, opuszczając lokum tylko wtedy, gdy musiał zobaczyć się z lekarzem, miał zaplanowaną terapię, lub po prostu został wyrzucony przez pielęgniarkę.

Wciąż wysyłali sobie wiadomości — w większości z nich Sherlock kazał Johnowi przyjść do jego sali, by ten zrobił mu herbatę, na co John z kolei groził, że narysuje mu kociaki na gipsie, jeśli nie przestanie zachowywać się jak rozpieszczony bachor.

W końcu zostali wypisani — Sherlock z zastrzeżeniem, że musi co jakiś czas przyjeżdżać do szpitala na fizjoterapię, już jako pacjent ambulatoryjny. Niemniej jednak, obaj mężczyźni z ulgą powrócili na 221b Baker Street. Pierwsze co, John zaparzył im herbatę, powodując tym samym wzrost samouwielbienia u Sherlocka. Później, gdy ten drzemał na kanapie, John przeprowadził odwet, rysując mordkę kotka na gipsie przyjaciela.

* * *

><p>Po opuszczeniu szpitala, wpadli w pewnego rodzaju rutynę, na którą składały się przeważnie kartony z jedzeniem na wynos, herbata, laptopy, filmy na dvd, przedawnione sprawy (dzięki uprzejmości Lestrade'a), poduchy, konkurs wypalę-cię-wzrokiem-na-wskroś (pomiędzy Sherlockiem i kociakiem na jego gipsie) oraz komórki. Nawet jeśli praktycznie cały czas byli razem w mieszkaniu, nie przestali wysyłać sobie wiadomości. Najwięcej pisali wieczorami, gdy John leżał już w swojej sypialni na górze. To był jeden z ich zwyczajów; Sherlock zwykle pisał jako pierwszy, każąc Johnowi zejść natychmiast na dół i podać mu poduszkę, koc, jego własnego laptopa, słoik dżemu, bardziej miękką poduszkę albo laptopa Johna (między innymi). I bez względu na to, jak był tym wszystkim poirytowany, John zawsze mu odpowiadał.<p>

_Jesteś najbardziej leniwą osobą, jaką znam. Chodzić też możesz, więc rusz ten swój zadek i sam sobie podaj pieprzonego laptopa. _

_Nie mogę, pracuję nad sprawą. To ważne!_

_Cóż — nie mogę, pracuję nad próbą zaśnięcia. Sen jest ważny._

Widząc, że nic w tej kwestii nie ugra, Sherlock wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i westchnął, w typowo dramatyczny sposób. Oba głosy były na tyle głośne, by John mógł je bez problemu usłyszeć ze swojego pokoju.

Wiedząc, że Sherlock nic w tej kwestii nie ugra, John uśmiechnął się, ale z łóżka nie ruszył.

_Próbowałem wstać i poduszka spadła mi na podłogę. Przynieś mi drugą. _

_Twoje ramiona są jak nieznośnie długie macki. Podnieś ją i daj mi wreszcie spokój. _

Każda noc wyglądała podobnie. Sherlock odpisywał do momentu, gdy John zaznaczył, aby już przestał lub w momencie, kiedy sam wreszcie zasypiał. To była ich prywatna forma mówienia sobie „dobranoc". Po jakimś czasie żadne z nich już o tym nie myślało; to było naturalne i przychodziło instynktownie.

Czas biegł do przodu — dni zamieniły się w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące. John powrócił do swojego grafiku pracy 3/7 dni. Noga Sherlocka prawidłowo się zagoiła, więc zdjęto mu gips. Mogli teraz z powrotem uganiać się za przestępcami i jeździć na miejsca zbrodni.

Z wieczornych konwersacji jednak nie zrezygnowali.

_Zostało jeszcze trochę Twojego risotto? _— zapytał Sherlock pewnej nocy po wyjątkowo wyczerpującej sprawie, podczas której musieli wspinać się po wąskich schodach i skakać po dachach. Był zmęczony, noga dawała mu się we znaki, w brzuchu mu nieprzyjemnie burczało i nie pragnął niczego więcej, jak obecności Johna, który zostałby z nim w salonie i dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa.

_W lodówce. Proszę, zjedz wszystko, po takiej nocy potrzebujesz dużo kalorii. _

Sherlock wygramolił się z kanapy, podgrzał resztki risotto w mikrofali, po czym przyniósł je razem z telefonem do swojej sypialni. Jego łóżko było znacznie wygodniejsze niż sofa, co udowodnił, wzdychając z przyjemności, gdy tylko wyciągnął przed siebie swoje długie nogi.

_Jem. Wiem, że to Cię uszczęśliwi. _

_I tak jest. Obiecaj mi, że postarasz się chwilę pospać, po tym jak zjesz. _

_Spróbuję. Ty nie śpisz, bo myślisz o sprawie. O tym, że wyjdzie z tego całkiem dobry materiał na bloga._

_Zgadza się. Jakieś sugestie? _

_Tak._

_Podzielisz się nimi ze mną?_

_Jeśli znowu użyjesz słowa „szeleszczący", odnosząc się tym do mojej peleryny, mogę Cię nią udusić. _

Nawet będąc na dole, Sherlock usłyszał wybuch śmiechu przyjaciela.

_Peleryna mówisz? Doprawdy? Mam się od teraz zwracać do Ciebie per „Batmane"?_

Oczy Sherlocka zwęziły się, gdy sprawdził ostatnią wiadomość. Nadal słyszał cichy chichot, dobywający się z góry. Przewrócił oczami, zanim odpisał:

_Płaszcz. Uduszę Cię moim płaszczem. Mój błąd wynikał z całkowitego wyprowadzenia mnie z równowagi Twoim niestosownym użyciem słowa„szeleszczący". _

_Jeśli tak twierdzisz, Batman. _

_Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym się tam przeszedł. _

John znowu się śmiał; radosny dźwięk, spływający łagodnie po schodach, wprost do sypialni Sherlocka. Delikatny uśmiech zadrgał na ustach bruneta, gdy połykał kolejną porcję risotto. Nawet jeśli John śmiał się z możliwie najgłupszych rzeczy, Sherlocka odgłos ten nigdy nie nużył. Była to jedna z myśli, jakie przewijały mu się przez głowę, w momencie, kiedy strzelił w kamizelkę, naładowaną materiałem wybuchowym. Gdy stracił z oczu Johna i był pewien, że przyjacielowi nie udało się przetrwać wybuchu. Myślał wtedy właśnie o śmiechu Johna, o możliwości, że nigdy już nie będzie mu dane go usłyszeć.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go przyjście kolejnej wiadomości:

_Jeśli zamordujesz mnie we śnie, wydaje mi się, że Lestrade będzie winny Donovan pięćdziesiąt funtów._

_Więc nie dawajmy jej okazji, aby mogła napawać się sukcesem._

_W rzeczy samej, nie dawajmy. Jestem padnięty, idę spać. Dobranoc, Sherlocku. _

_Dobranoc, John. Dziękuję za risotto. _

_Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zrobię znowu, jeśli obiecasz, że zjesz. _

_Spróbuję._

_Idź do łóżka, Sherlocku._

_Jestem w łóżku. Śpij, John._

_Staram się. To dokuczliwe brzęczenie mi nie pozwala. _

_Jestem pewien, że brzęczenie ustanie, jeśli przestaniesz odpisywać. _

_Czy Ty zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie słowo?_

_Zawsze._

_Dobranoc, Sherlocku._

_Dobranoc, John._

Sherlock odstawił puste naczynie po risotto na stoliku przy łóżku i zgasił światło, po czym przewrócił się na bok. Telefon wciąż leżał na pościeli. Brunet patrzył jak ekran przyciemnił się, a po chwili zgasł zupełnie. Przejechał opuszkiem po nowym urządzeniu. Starał się zablokować napływ przykrych wspomnień, które z łatwością mógł ignorować za dnia, a które zawsze powracały do niego nocą. Semtex, woda, krew i puste, martwe oczy Johna. Było mu łatwiej, gdy widział przyjaciela; wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na niego, by zapewnić Sherlocka, że John żyje i czuje się dobrze. Kiedy jednak ten uda się do swojej sypialni i przestanie pisać wiadomości, brunet nie miał wówczas żadnego dowodu na to, że przyjaciel nadal oddycha.

Ostatecznie, jego wymęczone ciało nie mogło obejść się już dłużej bez odpoczynku i Sherlock usnął, jednakże — podobnie jak miało to miejsce po wydarzeniach na basenie — sen nie przynosił ukojenia, a napięcie w mięśniach pleców nie znikło.

* * *

><p>Pomijając nocne wymiany smsów, w relacjach pomiędzy Sherlockiem i Johnem zaszły również inne zmiany. Były drobne. Na tyle małe, iż niemal niemożliwością wydawało się określenie dokładnego czasu, w jakim pojawiły się one po raz pierwszy.<p>

Dotyk był coraz częstszy: dłoń na ramieniu, muśnięcie opuszkami palców, jeden pomagający drugiemu założyć bądź ściągnąć płaszcz, oraz cała masa podobnych im, tycich gestów.

Nic zapierającego dech w piersiach czy nadzwyczajnego — gdy dostrzegli tę nową formę bliskości, po prostu ją zaakceptowali, jako zupełnie zrozumiały progres ich mocnej przyjaźni. Sherlock cenił sobie każdy taki kontakt; stanowił on kolejny dowód na to, że John żyje, że jego skóra jest ciepła, że oddycha.

Następna ich sprawa wiązała się z lataniem od kościoła do kościoła, w poszukiwaniu tropu. Morderca na ofiary upodobał sobie księży, a ich ciała oznaczał dziwnymi, religijnymi symbolami. Cztery dni zajęło Sherlockowi rozwiązanie tej łamigłówki, która zakończyła się szaleńczym pościgiem wzdłuż londyńskich ulic. Ostatecznie, Johnowi udało się dopaść zabójcę. Wywiązała się między nimi walka, jednak przestępca okazał się być wyższy i silniejszy — co zaowocowało wyrzuceniem Johna poza balustradę, wprost do zimnych wód Tamizy.

Gdy Lestrade zajęty był zapinaniem kajdanek na nadgarstkach zatrzymanego, Sherlock zaczął biec w stronę brzegu, gdzie znalazł się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak mężczyzna, trzęsąc się, wychodzi z wody.

Serce Sherlocka biło jak oszalałe, a on sam miał wrażenie, jakby wstrzymywał oddech od chwili, kiedy tylko postać Johna zniknęła za barierką. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, rzucił się na przyjaciela i mocno go przytulił. John, wciąż drżąc, nieco nieporadnie poklepał bruneta po plecach.

— Nic mi nie jest, Sherlocku. Możesz mnie puścić, wszystko w porządku — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to łagodząco.

Zęby Johna wykonywały niekontrolowane szczęknięcia, co widząc Sherlock rozpiął swój długi płaszcz i owinął nim przyjaciela, by chociaż trochę go w ten sposób ogrzać. W dalszym ciągu nie wypuścił go jednak z objęć.

Nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa — czuł się jak bryła lodu. Na parę sekund wizja basenu powróciła; nie mógł dostrzec Johna, zdawał sobie sprawę, że był on możliwie (prawdopodobnie?) ranny, a jedynym impulsem, jaki czuł, była potrzeba dotarcia do niego i upewnienie się, że jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Nawet teraz, gdy roztrzęsiony mężczyzna znajdował się już cały i zdrów w jego ramionach, Sherlock miał problem z ustabilizowaniem swojego oddechu.

Nie było do końca pewne, kto kogo uspokajał; John, wciąż znajdując się pod ciepłą warstwą płaszcza, gładził kojąco plecy Sherlocka, szepcząc:

— Nic mi nie jest, tobie też nie.

Podczas, gdy brunet przyciskał go do siebie, jakby ten lada moment miał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Trwali w tej pozycji do czasu, aż Lestrade uporał się z aresztowaniem zabójcy i podszedł do nich, sprawdzając, czy Johnowi nic się nie stało. Jego nagłe pojawienie się, wytrąciło ich z tego stanu jakby-transu, i po zapewnieniu inspektora, że John czuje się na tyle dobrze, jak tylko dobrze może czuć się człowiek, który chwilę wcześniej dał nura do Tamizy, ruszyli w stronę głównej trasy, by złapać jakąś taksówkę. Sherlock zaznaczył, że John ma mieć na sobie jego płaszcz.

Po tym jak wrócili do mieszkania, brunet zamówił chińszczyznę, a jego przyjaciel brał w tym czasie maksymalnie gorący prysznic. Spędzili miło czas, rozkoszując się jedzeniem i rozmawiając na tematy, związane ze sprawą. Telewizor grał cicho w tle.

Wszędzie panowała ciepła, swojska atmosfera, lecz Sherlock mimo to był niespokojny i wiercił się nawet więcej niż zazwyczaj. Gdy John zapytał się go, czy coś się stało, zbył go machnięciem ręki, twierdząc, że to tylko sprawa wciąż zaprząta mu umysł.

Po jakimś czasie John zaczął powstrzymywać ziewnięcia, zakrywając usta dłonią. Kiedy w końcu powiedział, że idzie się położyć, Sherlock przytaknął mu mruknięciem. W momencie, gdy mężczyzna znalazł się już na górze, brunet wyskoczył ze swojego fotela i popędził do sypialni, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wyciągnął komórkę i zaczął gorączkowo pisać. Gdy wiadomość była już gotowa, nasłuchiwał odgłosów, dochodzących z góry. Po tym, jak John umył zęby, przebrał się w piżamę i wszedł do łóżka, Sherlock nacisnął przycisk „wyślij".

_To się musi skończyć._

_Co?_

_Ty, ryzykujący życiem dla jakiś małostkowych kryminalistów._

_Mówiłem Ci, wszystko w porządku. To tylko odrobina chłodnej wody. Przetrwaliśmy już gorsze rzeczy. _

_Nie umieraj._

_Nie umrę, przecież nic takiego się nie stało. No i jestem doktorem, pamiętasz?_

_Miałem na myśli — nie umieraj nigdy. Nie wolno Ci. _

_Słuchaj, zejdę na dół i porozmawiamy o tym._

Sherlock usłyszał skrzypnięcie materaca — znak, że John wstaje i ma zamiar zejść do niego. Pośpiesznie napisał odpowiedź.

_Nie, nie rób tego._

Więcej skrzypienia, ale żadnego dźwięku, który sugerowałby otwarcie drzwi lub schodzenie po schodach. John wrócił do łóżka.

_Dobrze, nie zejdę. Spójrz, wiem, co teraz czujesz. Kiedy obudziłem się w szpitalu, a zamiast Ciebie ujrzałem przy mnie Mycrofta… byłem przerażony. Myślałem, że zginąłeś i on przyszedł mi o tym powiedzieć. Napisałem Ci już wcześniej, że nie wiem, co bym zrobił, jeśli byś umarł. Prowadzimy niebezpieczny tryb życia, niepokój jest w tej sytuacji zupełnie naturalnym odczuciem. _

Wiadomość była długa, więc minęła chwila, zanim dotarła w całości, czym doprowadziła Sherlocka do nerwowego krążenia po sypialni. Po szybkim przeczytaniu tekstu, brunet był rozdarty pomiędzy jednoczesną chęcią do uśmiechu i zmarszczenia brwi — kombinacja tych dwóch nie wpłynęła zbyt dobrze na wyraz jego twarzy.

Dla Sherlocka nie było zaskoczeniem to, że John potrafi zrozumieć jego odczucia; przyjaciel zwykł dbać o innych, przejmował się tymi, na których mu zależało.

_Nie podoba mi się to._

_Mi też. Czujesz wtedy, jakby zmiażdżono ci klatkę piersiową, zgnieciono płuca i wykręcono serce. Ale to jest tego warte, nieprawdaż? _

Jasne, że jest. John miał rację. Zbrodnie, pościgi, dreszcz ekscytacji, radość, łamigłówki i wyraz oczu przyjaciela, gdy Sherlock przeprowadził jakąś wyjątkowo bystrą dedukcję. Niepokój nie stanowił nigdy problemu, jeśli chodziło o pracę; zapewne pojawił się wraz z Johnem. Teraz, gdy przyjaciel stał się częścią jego profesji — częścią jego życia, będzie zmuszony nauczyć się radzić sobie z niepokojem; ze zmiażdżeniem klatki piersiowej, zgniecionymi płucami i wykręconym sercem, od czasu do czasu.

_Ty jesteś tego wart_ — napisał, zanim nawet zastanowił się nad tym, co robi. Pokręcił lekko głową, usunął wiadomość i zaczął od początku.

_Owszem._

_Wiedziałem, że się ze mną zgodzisz. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś z tym wszystkim sam, dobrze? A jeśli w jakiś sposób podniesie Cię to na duchu, to obiecuję, że postaram się z całych sił nie umierać, chyba, że dostanę na to Twoje pozwolenie. _

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho. W momencie, gdy miał już napisać odpowiedź, otrzymał kolejnego smsa:

_Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz?_

_Oczywiście, że tak._

_I na pewno nie chcesz, abym zszedł na dół? To wszystko jest trochę niedorzeczne._

_Wolę pisać._

_Tak, wiem, tylko… Ty też postaraj się nie zginąć, zgoda?_

_Zrobię, co w mojej mocy._

_Dziękuję._

_Chciałbyś jeszcze porozmawiać?_

_Tak._

_O czymś konkretnym?_

Sherlock miał coś na myśli. Coś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć, coś, na co być może John mógłby rzucić trochę światła, jednak nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ubrać to w słowa.

_Wydaje mi się, że myślę o Tobie częściej, niż byłoby to normalne — _wystukał, ale efekt wydał mu się mało satysfakcjonujący, więc całość skasował i spróbował jeszcze raz.

_Sama Twoja obecność jest już niewystarczająca — _napisał zamiast tego. Miał właśnie nacisnąć przycisk potwierdzający, jednak przeczytał wiadomość ponownie i zaczął mieć wątpliwości. To, co chciał wyrazić, raczej nie funkcjonowało prawidłowo, jako tekst — a przynajmniej nie ten napisany jego ręką.

Niesiony nagłym przypływem frustracji, Sherlock padł na łóżko, po czym skasował i tę wiadomość. Napisał nową:

_O Twoim kolejnym wpisie na blogu. Chcę być pewien, że zrozumiałeś wszystkie moje dedukcje, aby tekst nie brzmiał jak fabuła jednego z tych filmów, za którymi tak szalejesz. _

_Dobrze. Zamieniam się w słuch. _

Po tym jak John zamienił się w słuch, Sherlock zalał go falą tekstów, koncentrujących się na ich ostatniej sprawie. Wskazywał zasadnicze elementy, dzięki którym udało mu się wyciągnąć ostateczne wnioski. Od czasu, gdy po raz trzeci przypomniał przyjacielowi, by trzymał się faktów — i tylko faktów! — jego telefon milczał. Do tej pory Sherlock zdążył się już nauczyć, że na nic zdawało się wielokrotne wysyłanie wiadomości, zawierających rozmaite wariacje imienia „John" — pisanego z małych bądź dużych liter, czy z takim lub innym zestawem interpunkcyjnym. Zamiast tego wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i spędził jakieś pół godziny na wierceniu się i przewracaniu z boku na bok, zanim postanowił wreszcie wstać i po cichu udać się na górę.

Kiedy znalazł się twarzą w twarz z drzwiami do sypialni Johna, zatrzymał się i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Przyjaciel, jeżeli nie dręczyły go akurat koszmary, był bardzo cichy, gdy spał, dlatego też Sherlock potrzebował aż kilku minut, zanim nabrał pewności, że mężczyzna po drugiej stronie drzwi był jak najbardziej żywy i pogrążony w błogim śnie.

Czując wyraźną ulgę, brunet wrócił do swojego łóżka, gdzie zasnął z palcami zaciśniętymi wokół komórki.

* * *

><p>Z każdym dniem John był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, a to wszystko za sprawą zachowania Sherlocka. Musiało minąć parę tygodni, zanim przyzwyczaił się do „nowej wersji" swojego współlokatora. Co prawda, pod wieloma względami jego pierwsze wrażenie na temat przyjaciela się sprawdziło — Sherlock był lekko szurnięty, arogancki i nieuprzejmy. Ale dawał się też polubić i — kiedy chciał — potrafił być czarujący.<p>

Przed spotkaniem z Moriarty'm, wszystkie te cechy zdawały się bez przeszkód w nim koegzystować (na tyle bez przeszkód, na ile jest to możliwe, gdy w grę wchodzi Sherlock Holmes). Jednakże, od czasu wypadku, John miał wrażenie, jakby zaczął dzielić mieszkanie z dwiema różnymi osobami. To było niemal jak wyjęte ze stron jednego z komiksów, którymi zaczytywał się jako chłopiec.

Za dnia Sherlock był wciąż opryskliwy, zadufany w sobie, szorstki, dziecinny, ostry, aczkolwiek nadal niesamowity. W dalszym ciągu zabierał go ze sobą na miejsca zbrodni, grał na skrzypcach o każdej możliwej porze i podrzucał niehigieniczne rzeczy do lodówki. Z kolei wieczorami, gdy John szedł już do swojej sypiali, ta dobra strona bruneta budziła się do życia.

Kiedykolwiek o tym pomyślał, John wybuchał śmiechem — jego przyjaciel w nocy zamieniał się w kogoś innego? Możliwe, że miał z tym coś wspólnego wilkołak.

Sherlock był precyzyjny jak szwajcarski zegarek — John wchodził na górę, mył zęby, przebierał się w piżamę i kładł pod kołdrą, a w chwilę później jego telefon wydawał z siebie brzdęk.

W tych wiadomościach Sherlock był miły, opiekuńczy, przyjacielski, zatroskany, sympatyczny i miał nawet poczucie humoru. John bardzo sobie cenił ich wieczorne konwersacje; czekał na nie, niejednokrotnie idąc do łóżka, pomimo tego, że nie był ani trochę zmęczony, a tylko po to, aby przyjaciel mógł już do niego napisać.

Musiał być jednak ostrożny — chociaż perspektywa wślizgnięcia na górę o 19.00 była bardzo kusząca, wyglądałoby to jednak nadzwyczaj podejrzanie, a w żadnym wypadku nie chciał spłoszyć Sherlocka, zmuszając go tym samym do zakończenia ich rozmów.

Przez te wszystkie miesiące, podczas których żyli razem pod jednym dachem, John często zastanawiał się, co takiego — poza dedukcjami — krąży po niezwykłej głowie jego współlokatora. Od kiedy zaczęli ze sobą pisać, czuł, jakby Sherlock odblokował dla niego dostęp do paru z jego skrywanych głęboko myśli i John chciał ciągle więcej i więcej. W smsach brunet nie unikał nawiązań do uczuć, nawet jeśli nie łączyły się one akurat w żaden sposób z motywem zbrodni. Jednak, gdy chodziło o rozmowę twarzą w twarz, Sherlock poruszał ten temat bardzo niechętnie. Odrzucał każdą z próśb Johna, aby przeprowadzili te dyskusje bez pośrednictwa komórek, i chociaż John starał się nie naciskać, to jednak pragnął usłyszeć brzmienie tych słów, wypowiedzianych pociągającym głosem Sherlocka.

Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to musiałby przyznać, że był w pewien sposób zauroczony swoim przyjacielem. Gdyby jednak postanowił być _naprawdę _szczery, to wiedziałby, że to coś znacznie poważniejszego.

Próbował to zignorować, wmawiać sobie, że jego serce wcale nie bije szybciej tylko dlatego, że poczuł na sobie delikatny dotyk tych palców, że jego żołądek nie wykonuje dziwnych skrętów z powodu dwóch odpiętych guzików purpurowej koszuli, które w pełnej krasie eksponowały długą, powabną szyję. Starał się udawać przed sobą, że w żadnym wypadku nie czytał po raz kolejny wszystkich ich smsów, bo wywoływały one uśmiech na jego twarzy i przepełniały go szczęściem, a tylko dla zabicia czasu w pracy, podczas przerwy obiadowej.

Na przekór wszystkiemu, gdy dotarł właśnie do etapu, w którym sukcesywnie wbił sobie do głowy, że pomiędzy nim a jego współlokatorem poza przyjaźnią absolutnie nic nie ma, Sherlock wybrał sobie tę oto chwilę, aby wślizgnąć się za nim do kuchni i wspaniałomyślnie podać mu to, co akurat John starał się wyciągnąć z górnej półki, przyciskając w całym tym procesie swoje ciało do jego pleców.

Oprócz tego, zdarzały się też inne, podobne gesty.

Jeśli John byłby ze sobą tak naprawdę_, naprawdę _szczery, to coraz trudniej było mu zignorować uczucie, jakie żywił do Sherlocka.

Z tego właśnie powodu nie był _aż tak_ zły, gdy zadzwonił do niego lekarz, zajmujący się Harry, mówiąc, że jego siostra cierpi na ostre zapalenie trzustki i została przewieziona do szpitala. Nie zdziwiło go to — ta pijaczka siała spustoszenie w swoim ciele od lat, trzustka najwyraźniej również się nie uchowała. Od ręki John zaczął wszystko organizować, tak aby mógł spędzić z nią kilka dni. Kiedy kupił już bilety na pociąg, wyciągnął z szafy swoją starą, wojskową torbę i zajął się wrzucaniem do niej różnych ubrań oraz przyborów toaletowych, podczas gdy Sherlock opierał się o drzwi, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu.

— Wiem, co sobie myślisz — zaczął bez ogródek John. — Że jest okropną siostrą, a ja pozwalam jej na to, dając jej uwagę, o jaką zabiega.

— O tym właśnie myślę? — zapytał Sherlock, unosząc brew.

— Nie będzie mnie tylko parę dni, proszę, nie zrób nic głupiego — poprosił go przyjaciel, na co brunet nie odpowiedział. W zamian za to odwrócił się i skierował w stronę salonu, gdzie walnął się na kanapę i zwinął w kłębek, z niezadowoleniem przyglądając się czarnemu, skórzanemu oparciu. Gdy John powiedział mu dowidzenia, Sherlock ledwie dał znak, że przyjął ten fakt do wiadomości, po czym wrócił do wnikliwej obserwacji oparcia.

* * *

><p>Po spędzeniu całego dnia w szpitalu, John znalazł się w pustym mieszkaniu Harry. Oparł się o drzwi wejściowe, zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Stan jego siostry był poważny, ale jej życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Od czasu, gdy lekarz przepisał jej morfinę i kontrolował ból, jaki czuła, większość czasu spędzała dryfując na granicy snu i jawy. Godziny, podczas których spała, były bardzo spokojne, a John spożytkował je na oglądaniu telewizji i omawianiu stanu siostry z doktorem. Kiedy jednak <em>nie <em>spała, stawała się prawdziwą jędzą, i za każdym razem, gdy otwierała usta, John przypominał sobie, dlaczego nie utrzymywali ze sobą częstszych kontaktów.

Zaraz po ogłoszeniu, że czas wizyt dobiegł końca, wrócił do jej mieszkania, aby chociaż przez parę godzin mieć ciszę i spokój. Kiedy już wypił dwie filiżanki mocnej herbaty i wziął prysznic, dzięki któremu pozbył się w końcu szpitalnego odoru, usiadł na sofie i podwinął pod siebie nogi. Od niechcenia latał po kanałach telewizyjnych, nie czując tak naprawdę chęci, aby cokolwiek oglądać.

W mieszkaniu było za cicho.

Tęsknił za dźwiękiem skrzypiec oraz bliżej niezidentyfikowanymi odgłosami dochodzącymi z kuchni. Cholera, brakowało mu nawet krytyki, jaką otrzymywał od Sherlocka za wpis na blogu lub nieodpowiedni dobór książek.

Nie zwlekał ani chwili dłużej, nim postanowił wyciągnąć komórkę i — po raz pierwszy — zainicjować ich wieczorną konwersację.

_Nasze mieszkanie wciąż stoi?_

Odpowiedź Sherlocka przyszła błyskawicznie, niemalże jakby siedział on z telefonem w ręku, czekając na wiadomość od Johna.

_Jak na razie tak. Co u Ciebie?_

_Jestem padnięty. Jakby Harry nie była chora, przywaliłbym jej kartą szpitalną. A u Ciebie jak?_

_Nuda. Lestrade przestał mi odpisywać na wiadomości._

_Ile wysłałeś? _

_Parę. _

_Celowo uogólniasz, abym przestał się dopytywać?_

_Tak._

John roześmiał się. Chwycił gruby koc, leżący na podłokietniku i owinął się nim, chcąc poczuć takie samo ciepło na ciele, jakie czuł w tej chwili w sercu. Miał już napisać odpowiedź, ale Sherlock okazał się szybszy.

_Co z Harry?_

_Fizycznie? Wyjdzie z tego. Podają jej morfinę, aby uśmierzyć ból i nie dają nic do jedzenia, żeby jelita mogły nieco odpocząć. _

_Doszli do tego, co wywołało to wszystko? _

_Wszyscy wiedzą, co wywołało. Wiesz, jakiego zwrotu używaliśmy na studiach, aby zapamiętać podstawowe przyczyny zapalenia trzustki? „I get smashed"*. _

_Co reprezentuje każda litera?_

_Jeśli zgadniesz, kupię Ci prezent. Dam Ci wskazówkę — pierwsze E oznacza Etanol. _

_Kiedy wracasz do domu?_

_Jutro wieczorem._

_Idiopathic, Gallstone, Etanol, Trauma, Steroidy, Mumps (oraz inne wirusy), Autoimmune disease, Scorpion/snake sting, Hypercalemia/hyperlipidemia/hypothermia, Endoscopic retrograde cholangio pancreatography, Drugs. _

Byłoby to imponujące, gdyby nie zostało ewidentnie wyszperane w sieci.

_Gratulacje Panie Detektywie. Niech żyje nam król Google. _

_Co mi przywieziesz? _

_Cierpliwości. Powinienem iść teraz do łóżka, chcę jutro z rana zajrzeć do szpitala._

_Czy tam u Ciebie też jest tak cicho? Tu bardzo._

_Jest wręcz przerażająco cicho. Tęsknię za Tobą._

Czuł przypływ odwagi. Być może to dlatego Sherlock woli pisać — łatwiej w ten sposób przekazać rzeczy, o których trudno jest powiedzieć na głos.

Gdy odpowiedź nadal nie przychodziła, John zastanawiał się, czy może nie posunął się za daleko, ale odpowiedź przyszła, tak jak zawsze, a uśmiech na twarzy Johna, gdy ją zobaczył, był tak szeroki, że mógł on dostrzec wierzchołki swoich policzków.

_Też za Tobą tęsknię._

_Idę spać._

_Jeśli dasz mi znać, gdy będziesz w pobliżu Londynu, to kiedy przyjedziesz, jedzenie będzie już na Ciebie czekać._

_Jesteś niezastąpionym współlokatorem. Dobranoc, Sherlocku._

* * *

><p>Tymczasem w Londynie, jedyny na świecie detektyw doradczy leżał na kanapie, używając jako poduszki jednego ze swetrów Johna — ale tylko dlatego, że ten znajdował się bliżej, niż jego prawdziwa poduszka. W żadnym razie nie miało to nic wspólnego z sentymentem.<p>

Tak przynajmniej oznajmił czaszce, gdy ta wpatrywała się w niego wyzywająco swoimi pustymi oczodołami.

_Jesteś niezastąpionym współlokatorem. Dobranoc, Sherlocku._

Uśmiechając się czule do ekranu telefonu, Sherlock odpisał:

_Dobranoc, John. Kocham Cię._

Przez długi czas przyglądał się małym, czarnym literkom, które napisał praktycznie podświadomie i wcale nie zdziwił się, widząc je tam. Były dla niego wręcz oczywiste, teraz, gdy je czytał — jasne, że kochał Johna. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdyż to, co czuł w niczym nie przypominało nic, z czym miał do tej pory styczność. Ale nie było na to bardziej adekwatnego określenia — po prostu go kochał.

Czy i John czuł podobnie?

Niechciane deklaracje miłosne były raczej niewygodne; sam na przestrzeni lat dostał ich parę i nie chciał w ten sposób zawstydzić przyjaciela lub sprawić, aby czuł się nieswojo. W końcu zdecydował, że pozbędzie się dalszej części wiadomości.

Do czasu.

_Dobranoc, John._

* * *

><p>Te parę dni bez Johna dłużyło mu się niemiłosiernie. Sherlock przywykł już do obecności przyjaciela i odkrył, że powrót do roli samotnika może okazać się trudniejszy niż myślał. Próbował rozmawiać z czaszką, ale najwyraźniej boczyła się na niego za to, że zepchnął ją na drugi plan, od kiedy wprowadził się John.<p>

Gdy to nic nie dało, brunet miał nadzieję, że zajmie swój umysł rozwikłaniem jakiejś sprawy, ale Lestrade postanowił ignorować jego wiadomości. Każdą z kolei.

Grał więc na skrzypcach i dąsał się na cały świat. Często łapał też za telefon, by napisać do Johna, ale rozmyślał się w ostatniej chwili. Coś mu w tym przeszkadzało — przyjaciela nie było w domu. Oczywiście, Sherlock wysyłał mu niezliczoną wręcz ilość smsów, gdy ten gdzieś wychodził, ale robił to wtedy z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu — musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć, czy coś zrobić. Pisanie do Johna tylko po to, by zapytać, co u niego słychać, było dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym. Całe szczęście, przyjaciel sam zainicjował rozmowę, ukrócając tym samym wszelkie jego wewnętrzne dysputy.

Następnego dnia John wysłał mu wiadomość, w której dał znać, że mniej więcej za czterdzieści minut powinien być już w domu. Zaraz po tym Sherlock pozbył się piżamy i założył jeden ze swoich codziennych garniturów. W chwilę później popędził w kierunku ulubionej indyjskiej restauracji Johna. Zamówił po trochu z każdego dania, aby mieć pewność, że nie przeoczył niczego, na co przyjaciel miałby ochotę. Jedzenia było o wiele za dużo jak na nich dwoje, ale Sherlock wiedział, że John będzie w siódmym niebie, mogąc zabrać to, co zostanie do pracy.

John, John, John…

Od kiedy to zaczął przywiązywać wagę do tego, co uszczęśliwi Johna?

Ciekawa myśl, ale nie miał czasu, aby się nad nią zastanawiać. Musiał jeszcze wrócić na czas z jedzeniem i przeczyścić stół.

Sięgał właśnie do szafki po dwa talerze, kiedy usłyszał znajome kroki na schodach.

John!

Drzwi się otworzyły, po czym rozległ się głos Pani Hudson, która wyszła ze swojego mieszkania, by przywitać powracającego lokatora.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę, podczas gdy Sherlock robił się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony a jedzenie zimne. Nawet będąc na górze, brunet z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że John jest zmęczony — słychać było nienaturalność w jego głosie, gdy uprzejmie odpowiadał na pytania ich gospodyni o stan zdrowia jego siostry.

Kiedy Sherlock był już o włos od rzucenia w Panią Hudson zazdrosną czaszką, do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos Johna, pokonującego ostatnie stopnie oddzielające go od ich mieszkania. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, jego nos drgnął, a po chwili szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz.

— Indyjskie? Naprawdę jesteś niezastąpiony!

— W rzeczy samej — oświadczył Sherlock, podchodząc do przyjaciela i biorąc od niego torbę, a następnie kładąc ją na podłodze i pomagając mu zdjąć kurtkę. — Witaj w domu — dodał.

— Nie ma to jak dom — odparł John, po czym obaj mężczyźni skierowali się w stronę kuchni i usiedli przy stole, którego wyczyszczenie z wszelkich oznak przeprowadzonych na nim eksperymentów, kosztowało Sherlocka wiele wysiłku.

John opowiadał o Harry, o szpitalu, o ich wspólnych rozmowach (również o tych, które mimo jego usilnych starań, okazały się wielką klapą). O tym, jak to alkohol stanowił nieodłączny element ich relacji, nawet jeśli nie został bezpośrednio nadmieniony w żadnej z rozmów. Opisywał czułość, jaką czuł do siostry, gdy ta pogrążona była we śnie, ostro kontrastującą z goryczą, która pojawiała się w nim, gdy tylko Harry coś powiedziała.

Sherlock słuchał. Każdego słowa, jakie wychodziło z ust przyjaciela. Nawet skubnął trochę jedzenia, ale robił to tylko wtedy, gdy zmuszał go już do tego złowieszczy wzrok Johna.

Kiedy przyjaciel wyrzucił z siebie te najbardziej ciążące mu na sercu wydarzenia ostatnich dwóch dni, jedli w przyjemnej ciszy, rozkoszując się błogą atmosferą, którą mogło wywołać tylko przebywanie w _prawdziwym_ domu. Sherlock, rzecz jasna, mieszkania nie opuszczał, ale John był częścią Baker Street, częścią tego, co stanowiło „dom", i dobrze było mieć go z powrotem.

Brunet był właśnie w trakcie rozmyślań o Johnie i domu, gdy przyjaciel nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, wydał odgłos, jakby się czegoś przestraszył, na co Sherlock spojrzał na niego, zbity z tropu.

— Przypomniałem sobie coś! — krzyknął John. — „ I get smashed"! Odgadłeś znaczenie pamięciówki, nawet jeśli grałeś nieczysto.

— Nigdy nie wspomniałeś, że nie mogę szukać w sieci — odburknął z rozdrażnieniem Sherlock.

— Wiem, że nie. Dlatego też coś ci przywiozłem.

Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Był pewien, że John żartuje. Nawet się roześmiał, gdy przeczytał wiadomość, w której przyjaciel obiecywał mu prezent.

— Naprawdę coś dla mnie masz? Z kostnicy?

— Jasne, że nie. Jest w kieszeni mojej kurtki, możesz iść po niego, jeśli chcesz — zaoferował nieśmiało.— W zasadzie to nic takiego. Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu, ale mimo to bardzo chciałem coś ci przywieźć, a byłem akurat poza szpitalem, by zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza i odsapnąć nieco od Harry, no i wtedy zobaczyłem taki mały sklepik z różnymi rzeczami, robionymi na drutach. Na początku chciałem ci kupić sweter, bo lubisz sobie żartować z moich, i wtedy ja też mógłbym, no wiesz. Ale wtedy zobaczyłem je i pomyślałem, że mogą ci się spodobać. Jeśli uznasz, że są okropne, to nic takiego. Nie obrażę się.

Gdy John zajęty był nerwowym paplaniem, Sherlock szybko wstał od stołu i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie kurtki przyjaciela. W jednej z nich znalazł małą paczuszkę, starannie opakowaną papierem. Ostrożnie rozwinął ją, a jego oczom ukazały się trzy pary skarpetek. Wziął do ręki pierwszą — miała kolor ciemnoszary i była zadziwiająco lekka.

— Te są zrobione z włókna bambusowego — wyjaśnił John.— Podobnież idealne dla osób, które dużo czasu spędzają w biegu. Od razu pomyślałem sobie o tobie.

Sherlock dokładnie przeanalizował szarą parę, pocierając materiał pomiędzy dwoma palcami i ważąc ją na otwartej dłoni. Gdy uznał, że jest już wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowany swoimi obserwacjami, delikatnie położył skarpetki na stole, by zbadać kolejną dwójkę.

Te z kolei były czarne, również wykonane z jakiegoś bardzo lekkiego materiału — kaszmir, podpowiedział mu mózg — który okazał się być nieziemsko miękki w dotyku.

— Kaszmirowe — potwierdził John. — Powinny zapewnić ci ciepło, jednocześnie nie przegrzewając skóry.

Sherlock z taką samą troską i zainteresowaniem zajął się drugą parą, z jaką egzaminował bambusowe skarpetki. Nie odezwał się jednak od momentu, gdy otworzył paczuszkę i John z każdym słowem, jakiego używał do opisania prezentu, stawał się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Minutę później, kolejna para dołączyła do poprzedniczek na stole, a Sherlock swoją uwagę przeniósł na ostatnią dwójkę.

Miała przyjemny odcień granatu i została ewidentnie ręcznie utkana z jakiejś bardzo grubej włóczki.

— Ta para jest przeznaczona na wyjątkowo mroźne, zimowe noce. Pomyślałem, że będzie pasować do twoich spodni od piżamy. Wiem, że czasem marzną ci stopy, bo zwykle wtedy siadasz na nich, albo kładziesz je pod moim laptopem, jeśli leży akurat otwarty na kanapie. Ale tak jak mówiłem, nie musisz ich wcale nosić. To tylko taki drobiazg, bo obiecałem, że coś ci kupię…

Sherlock odłożył ostatnie skarpetki na stół, lecz po chwili zmienił zdanie i podniósł z powrotem wszystkie.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć; był tak wdzięczny i zachwycony, że John zadał sobie trud, aby wstąpić do sklepu po coś dla niego, poświęcił swój czas, by wybrać coś odpowiedniego, coś przydatnego. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że jego układ limbiczny założył właśnie taką parę dzierganych skarpetek, bo czuł ciepło, rozlewające się po całym ciele.

— John… — zaczął, ale momentalnie uznał, że musi się zatrzymać. Nie umiał wyrazić tego, co chciał, lecz musiał dać przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, jak _dobry**_ był jego gest. Musiał dać wyraz ciepłu, które czuł, jednak nie znał na to innego sposobu, niż… och! — Jest już dość późno, a ty masz za sobą kilka długich dni. Być może powinieneś iść się położyć.

W pierwszej chwili John wyglądał na urażonego, ale Sherlock patrzył na niego z takim uczuciem, że mężczyzna szybko zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Przytaknąwszy krótko na potwierdzenie, zabrał się za wstawianie resztek jedzenia do lodówki, gdy w tym czasie brunet w dalszym ciągu stał po środku kuchni, trzymając w dłoniach swoje skarpetki i wyglądając przy tym nieco absurdalnie.

Kiedy John uporał się ze sprzątaniem, schylił się po torbę i udał po schodach na górę, życząc Sherlockowi po drodze imponująco fałszywie brzmiące dobranoc.

Żadne z nich nie wierzyło, że John rzeczywiście idzie spać.

Gdy tylko usłyszał, jak przyjaciel zaczyna krzątać się w łazience, brunet nie rozstając się ze swoim prezentem, poleciał do pokoju, a następnie przebrał się w piżamę. Trochę zajęło mu podjęcie decyzji, którą parę skarpetek chciałby wypróbować jako pierwszą. Wyeliminował od razu tę zrobioną z włókna bambusa; przyda się bardziej, gdy będzie musiał biegać, wspinać się i skakać. Ostatecznie wybrał dzierganą dwójkę, gdyż John stwierdził wcześniej, że będą mu pasować do spodni od piżamy, i miał rację.

Usatysfakcjonowany, Sherlock pokręcił palcami u stóp, obserwując dzieło, po czym opadł na łóżko z telefonem w ręku. Przysłuchiwał się odgłosom, dochodzącym z góry, i kiedy było dla niego jasne, że John najwyraźniej już się położył, wysłał do niego wiadomość:

_Nikt nigdy nie włożył tyle trudu w wybór prezentu dla mnie. _

_A więc podoba Ci się?_

_Jest wspaniały. Dziękuję._

_Podobnie jak i Ty. Wydaje mi się, że nie słyszałeś tego tak często, jak powinieneś._

_Ty słyszałeś?_

_Zdarzyło się parę razy. Głównie, gdy wyciągnąłem kulę z czyjegoś ciała._

_Powiedziałem Ci to kiedyś?_

_Nie sądzę._

_Jesteś wspaniały._

Komórka Sherlocka nie wydała dźwięku, sugerującego nadejście odpowiedzi i brunet wpatrywał się w nią pytająco, jakby mógł w ten sposób dowiedzieć się, co skłoniło Johna do milczenia.

Wciąż wbijał wzrok w ekran telefonu, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi sypialni, na co jego serce zamarło. Rzucił im błagające spojrzenie — nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

I jak na jego życzenie, drzwi pozostały zamknięte.

_Podejdź do drzwi. Nie musisz ich otwierać, jeśli nie chcesz. _

Powoli, Sherlock zbliżył się do drzwi. Przez szparę w nich mógł dostrzec Johna, siedzącego na podłodze, z kolanami przy oddzielającej ich futrynie, czekającego na jakiś znak od niego.

— Proszę, Sherlocku — wyszeptał mężczyzna. — Musisz to powiedzieć. Muszę usłyszeć te słowa z twoich ust.

Brunet przełknął z trudem i otworzył usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zamknął oczy, próbując w ten sposób uspokoić swoje szaleńczo bijące serce, albo przynajmniej uregulować oddech.

John w dalszym ciągu znajdował się po drugiej stronie drzwi i czekał.

Sherlock zacisnął dłoń na telefonie, po czym wziął parę głębokich wdechów, co nieco pomogło.

— Jesteś wspaniały — odszepnął, na co jego przyjaciel westchnął z ulgą.

— Gdy wyjechałem, tęskniłem za tobą jak wariat. Myślałem o rzeczach, jakie chciałbym ci powiedzieć, a że tak przywykłem do twojej obecności, nie zorientowałem się nawet, że mówiłem do ciebie, chociaż wcale cię tam nie było. Czułem się tak głupio. I tak bardzo chciałem być już w domu.

— Mi też ciebie brakowało — przyznał Sherlock głosem tak cichym, że ledwie słyszalnym.

Czuł się dziwnie, wyrażając to w ten sposób, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne, tak jak początkowo przewidywał.

— Przeraża cię to wszystko? — zapytał John, na co brunet uśmiechnął się czule.

— Nie, to jest… w porządku — odparł.

— To uważaj, bo zaraz możesz się nieźle przerazić — oświadczył mu przyjaciel, po czym Sherlock usłyszał, jak bierze on głęboki wdech.— Myślę, że cię kocham.

— Myślisz? — drążył brunet, zaciskając mocniej palce na telefonie.

— Tak — potwierdził cicho John, w konsekwencji czego Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

John myślał, że go kocha. To było w porządku. To było nawet bardzo w porządku, jednak wolałby, żeby przyjaciel był tego pewien. Na szczęście istniały sposoby, dzięki którym Sherlock mógł poznać prawdę — chociażby zadawanie konkretnych pytań i przeprowadzenie testów.

— Dasz mi znać, kiedy się upewnisz? — powiedział, nie potrafiąc wymyślić niczego innego. Usłyszał jak z drugiej strony, John wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało dość podobnie do „raz kozie śmierć", chociaż głowy by nie dał.

— Jak otworzysz drzwi, to z pewnością będę miał szansę — oznajmił, lecz Sherlock nie odpowiedział.

Miał zamiar je otworzyć; John go o to poprosił, a Sherlock otworzyłby każde drzwi, o jakich otwarcie poprosiłby przyjaciel. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu w dalszym ciągu się wahał. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się były lekarz wojskowy, który twierdził, że go kocha, i jeżeli to nie stanowiło dobrej motywacji, aby otworzyć drzwi, to chyba taka rzecz w ogóle nie istniała.

John myślał, że go kocha — a co jeśli po otwarciu drzwi, przyjaciel dostanie olśnienia i uzna, że Sherlock nie nadaje się na obiekt uczuć kogokolwiek?

Kiedy był w trakcie omawiania tej kwestii z samym sobą (najbardziej wartościowym oponentem w dyskusji, jakiego znał), jego telefon zabrzęczał. Brunet spojrzał na ekran, aby odczytać wiadomość od Johna, ale zamiast tej zobaczył jakiś rodzaj szyfru:

_:-*_

— John? Co to znaczy? — zainteresował się.

— Kretynie, otwórz te drzwi — wypalił John, na wpół śmiejąc się, na wpół zachowując figlarny ton.

Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później i tak je otworzy, więc wolał już nie opóźniać nieuniknionego.

John nazwał go kretynem. John myślał, że go kocha i chce mieć szansę, by się upewnić. John prosi go, aby otworzył mu drzwi.

Jednym zwinnym ruchem Sherlock podniósł się z podłogi i zobaczył, że cień Johna po drugiej stronie robi to samo. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim współlokatorem i przyjacielem.

Ze swoim Johnem.

— Cześć — powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

— Cześć — odparł Sherlock, akcentując słowo tak, jakby na końcu stał znak zapytania.

Przyjaciel zbliżył się do niego o krok, na co brunet, instynktownie, zrobił tak samo. Dech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy John uniósł obie dłonie, a następnie położył je delikatnie po obu stronach jego szyi.

— Coś takiego oznacza, że chcę cię pocałować — wyszeptał John, co z punktu widzenia bruneta wydawało się świetnym pomysłem.

Zniżył głowę, ułatwiając w ten sposób przyjacielowi dostęp do jego ust, po czym umieścił jedną rękę tuż przy jego talii. John oblizał nerwowo usta; na krótką chwilę oczom Sherlocka ukazał się jego kuszący czubek języka. Zanim jednak brunet zdołał wykonać jakikolwiek gest, przyjaciel pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i pocałował jedynego detektywa doradczego, jakiego widział świat.

Wspomniany wcześniej detektyw, odkrył, że w istocie bardzo lubi być całowany przez Johna, którego usta były ciepłe, lekko wilgotne, sprężyste i najwyraźniej doskonale wiedziały, co robią. W mgnieniu oka ręce mężczyzny znalazły się we włosach Sherlocka, przyciągając go bliżej. Gdy język Johna pojawił się ponownie, brunet wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie, brzmiące prawie jak jęk.

John przerwał pocałunek, śmiejąc się serdecznie.

— Potwierdzam: kocham cię — wyznał, a jego szeroki uśmiech odbił się po chwili na ustach Sherlocka. — Boże dopomóż, kocham — zdążył dodać, zanim brunet uciszył go na dobre kolejnym pocałunkiem.

* * *

><p>Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru obaj mężczyźni siedzieli razem na sofie. Sherlock opierał się o podłokietnik, podczas gdy John ulokował się między jego nogami. Brunet rozkoszował się uczuciem wolności — możliwością dotyku, pocałunku, powąchania i posmakowania każdego kawałka skóry przyjaciela. Pieczołowicie katalogował również wszelkie odgłosy, dochodzące z jego ust.<p>

Oczy Johna były zamknięte, a jego głowa odchylona na bok, odsłaniając w ten sposób więcej miejsca dla ust Sherlocka. Widok, który ze swojej pozycji miał okazję oglądać brunet, był po prostu piękny — tors Johna, obejmowany mocno przez jego długie, mleczne ramiona, ich nogi splecione. Szare, znoszone spodnie przyjaciela prawie niewidoczne między niekończącymi się nogami Sherlocka, odzianymi w cienką warstwę bawełny, tegoż samego koloru. Na drugim krańcu kanapy, bose stopy Johna leniwie gładziły stopy bruneta, na których w dalszym ciągu widniała nowa para dzierganych skarpetek.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, przyglądając swojemu nad wyraz ciepłemu prezentowi, i gdy upewnił się już, że John jest odpowiednio zaabsorbowany, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, po czym napisał krótką wiadomość:

_Kocham Cię_

* * *

><p>* Musiałam zostawić formę oryginalną, bo inaczej cały kontekst straciłby swoje pierwotne znaczenie.<p>

* Nie upiększałam, szukając określeń typu „wspaniały" czy „cudowny", bo wydaje mi się, że właśnie takie proste słownictwo, trochę koślawe i nie na miejscu pasuje do Sherlocka, jeśli chodzi o sferę uczuć. Wystarczy zobaczyć, jak wysławiał się przy końcówce TGG ;)


End file.
